Limited Time
by Yurizaki
Summary: Time isn't infinite,that's why you cherish every second of it. / Jinx x Ekko Ekko x Jinx
1. Chapter 1

" _Nothing's infinite. Not even time. "_

That was a saying Jinx always remembered. And oh-how she wished it wasn't true at all.

She held the exhausted body close,both arms holding the boy close to her. She buried her face in his chest,not caring if there's stained blood on his shirt. Her poor childhood friend was on the verge of death,and she wanted to save him,yet she was unsure if she could. She sobbed as she held him close,tears staining his shirt as well. The boy struggled to breath,gasping for air but tried his best to comfort the crying other. He forced a smile,stroking her blue hair as he whispered calmly.

" H-Hey doll,don't cry. " He managed to make a small smile in front of the loose cannon," I-It's gonna be alright,okay? Y-You gotta run n-now..they might catch y- "

" NO! " Jinx cried out,cutting Ekko off. Tears were pooling her eyes as she cried even more, " I'm NOT gonna leave you behind,Ekko! And I'm NOT gonna let you DIE! "

Seeing his best friend cry was the most painful thing ever- she wasn't like this,she was often _laughing,smiling_ and be the happy go lucky Jinx that she is. This was the first time ever that he has seen her sob,and it even hurt more than his wound.

Jinx attempted to remember the past moves that the duo did;trying to find a way if there was a reason to beat them,or to prevent Ekko from dying. Fortunately for her,there was,but some _sacrifices_ had to be made. There wasn't much if they could go back for minutes,but they only had _seconds._

Without further warning,the loose cannon pulled the lever to his...time thing,whatever you call,and it instantly brought them back to not-so-long ago,it was still enough for Jinx to save his friend. Her eyes were immediately directed to Caitlyn,who was about to aim the poor clueless boy. She was about to pull the trigger,and as if on cue,Jinx immediately stood in front of Ekko; the exact same time before Caitlyn's bullet could land on Ekko's chest. The female collapsed on the ground,Ekko gasping as she did. The duo immediately ran away from them,leaving Ekko and Jinx behind.

" Oh my God,Oh my God... " Ekko repeatedly said as he slowly began to panic,his own childhood friend has sacrificed her own life for his. And yet,it was a tragic scene for him to witness," Ji-Jin-Doll. Doll,are y- you okay...? Oh my god,Jinx,please don't leave me.. "

Jinx forced a smile,weakly wiping the tears off his face as she whispered. " I'm okay as long as you're okay. Don't worry about it. "

" I-I can still fix this! " Ekko says with confidence,yet deep inside his hope was already shattering like glass. He was about to grab his weapon,but was cut off as Jinx held his hand to stop him from what he was doing.

" No,you don't have to.. " She whispered,finding it hard to breath or speak. Life started to drain from her eyes,her vision slowly turning to black. " H-Hey,remember that song we used to sing together when we were young? "

" _You are my sunshine, "_ Ekko began singing softly,his calm voice wasn't made for singing obviously,yet Jinx always enjoyed it either way. " _My only sunshine. "_ She sang along,yet only by a whisper. She smiled softly in front of him,wanting him to smile as well. " _You make me happy,when skies are grey. "_ Ekko smiled slighty,not wanting Jinx to see him sad. Jinx closed her eyes,accepting the fate that was given to her; at least Ekko wasn't the one in her place now,right? That's all that matters to her now. Her voice slowly began to trail as she sang along, " _You'll never know dear,how much you mean to me. "_

 _" Please don't take my sunshine away. "_ He sang alone,caressing the girl's face. He realized that she wasn't even speaking nor breathing anymore,causing him to panic.

" D-Doll...? Are you still there? " He asked,quivering for he feared that he may have already lost his best friend. " Doll...? This isn't a funny joke,doll! Please speak... "

Worry,depression and anger took over his emotions. He feared that she might have already left his life,and he didn't want that. And yet,he was angry at the duo for taking her life away.

" Doll...please... " He pleaded,shaking her softly as tears started to pour down his cheeks," D-Don't leave me...Doll... _Please... "_

 _Right,time never may be infinite...but..._

 _" I...I didn't even get the chance to say I love you yet. "_

 _Their secret love for each other was._


	2. NOTE

**Hey!**

 **Sorry if that was crappy,it was kinda rushed ,.;;**

 **So anyway! Ekko clearly is the new champion,and his taunts were already released! And when everyone saw his taunt for Jinx,the ship quickly went around like WILDFIRE. And I,myself,am infected as well. They're so cute omfg otp.**

 **Originally I wanted to write fluff,but I'm more used to tragedy so rip. But I wrote this at like,2 AM and I was dead tired. So I'm really sorry if it seems crappily written.**

 **However,I hope you still enjoyed it!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
